1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine having an auxiliary light source by which prefatigue is given to a photoconductor prior to a copying operation, particularly to the improvements of the technology having been described in John L. Harman and John G. Eliot United State application Ser. No. 801,115 (corresponding Japanese Patent Laid Open to Publication No. 148444/1978).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in an image forming means using a photosensitive member such as selenium, that is for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, phenomena such as "fog" are sometimes observed on the copies obtained at the initial stage of copying operation. In a photosensitive layer on the photosensitive member at the initial stage of copying, said phenomenon caused by the facts that the electric resistance is extremely high and the electric current leakage is less and, therefore, that the high electric charge is apt to be accumulated thereby.
In order to solve a problem of this sort, a copying operation has so far been performed, as described in the Japanese Patent Laid Open to Publication No. 148444/1978, so that preliminary rotations can be given to a drum type photosensitive member on every copying operation, an auxiliary lamp can be lit under the preliminary rotation, and the photosensitive layer is fatigued therewith, and then the copying operation can be performed. However, in a controlling method of this sort, preliminary rotations are done on every copying operation, therefore the time spent becomes longer and gives a difficulty to high speed copying feasibility. Also in the controlling method, a photosensitive member is fatigued at every time of the copying operation, and the copy-image density is lowered when the number of copies is increased.